


Dear Diary

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Longing, M/M, Nohyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: In which Donghyuck writes a new diary entry everyday with the details of seeing Jeno





	1. 1

**THE BEGINNING**

 

**DAY 1**

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Today something wonderful happened! There was this new boy  around town - i've never seen him before. He is beautiful! No boy i've ever seen before is as beautiful, his features are just so eyecatching and every time he smiles his eyes just turn into the cutest crescent moon shapes. I don't know why but my heart kind of jumped when i saw him. Cliche i know but it really is true!_

_He was walking around the shops and i was working on the till, i hope i see him again. He is unlike no other and i would love to get to know him, if only i wasn't too shy. I wonder how long he's been here for and perhaps why he moved here. You see, it's not the brightest or happiest place around here, the shops are a good 10 minute walk, even from the closest house to them._ _His bright image starkly contrasts this dingy town. Maybe things will liven up from now on._

_The boy has been attracting a lot of attention so far, people are actually smiling for once. Maybe living here isn't too bad. If only i had the confidence to approach him. I will one day, hopefully. But for now, i am happy watching from afar._

_That's all for today, diary_

_\- Donghyuck :)_


	2. 2

**DAY TWO**

 

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened quicker than i expected! I talked to the boy, or rather he talked to me. I was working on the tills again and he came into the shop. He wanted to buy a loaf of bread and i was the only person at work today. I did stumble and stutter over my words a bit but i don't think he noticed. Whilst i was scanning the items, i made small talk with him and i actually found out a lot!_

_His name is Jeno! Pretty, right?_

_He has only just moved here, like i had first thought, and he lives only a street away from me. He said his mum wanted a break from all the business of the city and this was the big change she had been looking for so they took the first chance they had. Jeno said it's been harder than he thought adapting to living in a small town from a big city. He laughed and suggested i could show him the ropes one day soon and i agreed. I don't know where this surge of confidence came from but i am living for it._

_He suggested tomorrow. I have to do a lot to prepare, perhaps i am slightly nervous. But that's okay, right diary? I wonder what we'll do, a tour of the town maybe? But he could get bored. I guess we will see soon enough. I must be the first or only person he has talked to so far, unless he took pity on me for being a blushing mess all the time._

_I hope tomorrow goes well._

_That's all for now, diary_

_\- Donghyuck :)_


	3. 3

**DAY 3**

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day!_

_Jeno met me outside the shop i work in and we went around the town together, it was really fun! He seemed to enjoy looking around whilst i found it rather boring, dare i say? Perhaps this is because i live here and i have been everywhere before. Regardless of this, he looked so happy._

_We started out down the road and we went in a giant circle around the town before i suggested going to some spots not many people knew about, or rather those i had found myself when i used to skip school as a child. He kept asking questions about each and we ended up having so many fascinating conversations between us. I feel like i know so much more about him now, even if i have only known about his existence for 3 days now. He does genuinely seem to want to become friends and it isn't one whole big joke. We went towards the old townhall and i showed him how to get to essential things like the petrol station. We even went past some parks and walked over at least one hill. It was tiring but it's okay because i was with Jeno._

_We were crossing some field to get to one of the places i discovered and the man who lives next to it did come out and start shouting at us. I thought Jeno would get sad or angry and leave me but he just laughed it off, saying it was something he's never experienced before. How can a person be so cheerful about being yelled at by a stranger? Personally, i would have cried because of it._

_Actually, we found a new place together near a little stream running through that very field. Maybe that can be our place? I'd like that. We sat at the stream side for a while, just watching the water as it rippled when Jeno threw a stone into it, trying to skip it. He wasn't very good at it. Maybe i could show him how to do it one day. I'm sure he'd find it amusing and smile, turning his pretty eyes into a distinct crescent shape. I think his eyes are my favourite feature._

_After this, we got ice cream! I felt bad because he insisted on paying, saying it was his treat to me for taking for a tour of the town. I haven't had ice cream in so long before this and i ate it too fast and got brain freeze, making Jeno laugh even more. I should make him laugh more often, it's like music to my ears, however cringy that sounds.  He had to go to his home shortly after this so we walked together to the end of his street. He thanked me and i watched as he walked down his street._

_I had such a wonderful day because of this. I hope to talk to him more often from now on. Maybe i should get his phone number or something? I guess we'll see!_

 

_That's all for now, diary_

_Donghyuck :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is something i am going to work on, i'm not sure how many chapters this may be but i hope you enjoy it! The chapters will be short but i am planning on making them progressively longer!
> 
> twitter: @hyuckled


End file.
